Love Along the Way
by EverlastingWhisper
Summary: When Ed takes Sophia and leaves Carol at home when the outbreak hits, what is she to do? She is scared and lonely. When she runs into Daryl, something inside of her begins to open up. When he brings her back to camp, Ed is there, but Sophia isnt. Watch as the story unfolds of heartbreak, romance and walkers.
1. The Parting

The Parting

**I do not own TWD. I was listening to The Parting Glass by The Jennys. The song Beth sings when they are at the prison, gave me the title name. :) First WD story, tell my what you think! **

Pain shot through my body as another blow came my way, knocking me back against the wall. I watched helplessly as a picture fell from the wall. It was Sophia's school picture from the fourth grade. Catching my breath, I watched as the glass in the frame shattered and in that moment, I cared more for the picture than I did about what was happening to me. As long as I had my Sophia, I'd take every beating that Ed dished out.

I suppose me not fighting back made Ed grow bored. I had figured out that if I held back the tears and just stared at the floor, he would get bored and go watch TV. Which he did. I couldn't see the TV but I could hear it. They were saying the same thing they had been saying for the past few weeks.

_ "The infected beings are not yet here in Georiga. There is a refugee camp set up in Atlanta for those who do not want to take the chance. I would get there as soon as possible. The numbers of infected are growing in numbers by the day, it could be hours before it hits here."_

This caused Ed to just grunt and shut the TV off. "Go to bed. We'll leave in the morning." I guess all the begging has finally worn him down. When I asked two weeks ago, he slapped me and told me I was stupid for even asking. It was the government trying to scare us.

Without a single word, I picked myself up off the floor and headed to the bedroom I shared with him. I wanted to just lock the door, but I never would. Afraid of what he would do to me, or worse, Sophia. We kept a rocking chair in the room, for when Sophia was younger and couldn't sleep or was sick, I'd bring her in here and rock her to sleep; singing like my mother used to do to me as a young child.

I opened the bag I had sitting in it and double-checked that I had everything needed for when we left. We, well I, had packed our bags for the must-haves and then a tub full of food and water for the trip to Atlanta. I knew it wouldn't be before too long before Ed would want to leave.

With a satisified smile, I zipped my bag back up and headed to bed, a little excitement growing from going to Atlanta. Not excatly on fantastic terms but we never went anywhere. Before I knew it, I fell asleep. It washed over me as if it could wash away my pain.

When I awoke the next morning, I quickly realized that the bed was empty. Ed must have woken early or fell asleep drunk on the couch again. Getting up, I headed out into the living room, only to find it empty. "Ed?Sophia?" I called out, rushing from room to room. They were all empty. My heart sank as I ran outside and looked at the empty place in our carport where our car used to sit.

He had left me here. To die. The realization hit me and I became frightened and scared of the outside world. Even though there was no one or nothing in sight, I suddenly felt like there were those dead people everywhere, sufficating me. Quickly I headed inside and locked the door. After I locked every window, I began putting blankets up over the windows. I didnt want to see outside and I most definatly didn't want anything to see me.

My knees gave out as I reached the kitchen chair, I began to sob and I laid my head down on the table. Ed was gone and he took my baby girl with him. How could he do this to me! Through the blurriness of my tears, my eyes spotted a piece of paper, a note.

** Bitch,**

** Take care! Took the girl and left, I never loved you anyways. See you in hell.**

The note angered me. I mean, why wouldn't it? I felt so stupid at this precise moment that I began to cry even more. Frustration was built up inside of me and I just wanted to scream. Suddenly, the lights went out and my eyes widened. Oh no. They told us they would cut the power and the water when the dead ones came. That must mean..

Quickly, I got up and looked through the kitchen drawers until I found a few candles. Finding a lighter, I headed to my room and locked myself inside. I had to face it. I was going to die and no one was going to save me.


	2. Redneck Surprise

**Redneck Surprise**

**Sorry chapter 1 was so short! I will try and make this one a little longer. I just needed a chapter to open up the story for you guys. :) I do no own TWD, :) Here is chapter 2. **

Days turned into weeks. They all seemed to blur together into one. I had encountered a few walkers on runs to other homes, retrieving food and water families had left behind in a rush to get to Atlanta, in high hopes of there being protection, food and water there.

I was still very angry with Ed. There wasn't a moment that went by that a part of me wished that I had left him long ago. Thinking of him made my heart ache. With him was my little girl. The one person I lived for now that I had no living relatives.

I sighed as I finished the last of the rice. Pickings were getting slim, the food people left behind needed a microwave or an oven. I didn't want to turn the generations on, in fear of attracting attention to the walkers. All I had was a crowbar and a shotgun. There was no way I was using the shotgun. Last time I did, I nearly broke my arm. Plus, it was too loud and I wasn't to skilled to fight off a large horde of walkers.

Putting my plate in the sink, I headed up to the attic to get on the roof. I would scout out my route, and mentally write in how many walkers I would have to take down. Today was no different than any other day. It was quite. Way to quite. No birds chirped. No cars passed. Everyone had vanished. Except me and the dead. Sometimes I felt like it was me against the world. As silly as that was.

A noise caught my ears and I though maybe I had been hearing things. It sounded like a motorcyle, but I was always thinking I heard something. My mind liked to play tricks on me and I was starting to wish I could tune it out.

The sound began to get louder and louder and suddenly I realized that I was not imagining this! There were others. A jolt of happiness, mixed with excitement filled my body as I saw where the sound was coming from. I couldn't make out any details on the man driving but all I knew was he was coming this way.

Scanning the area, I quickly climbed down the ladder and hit the ground as the man neared. I knew it was a matter of moments before the walkers that were close by would head this way. Quickly, I began to waved, perodically turning to make sure there were no walkers.

The man stopped and turned his bike off. "What are you doing? Your going to attract them here! Hurry, follow me to be sure." I told him. I noticed a red spot seeping down his arm and my heart sank. "Are you bit?" I asked, ushering his quickly to the ladder. The man shook his head no. He was weak and I didn't know if he would be able to make it up the ladder.

To my surprise, he did. You could see the pain in his face with each step, like a old man trying to rock climb or something. Following him quickly, I helped him in the window and sat him down, trying to find out where he was bleeding and from what.

"Was tryin' to save a girl, broke through a window and got cut. Don't know how much blood I've lost. Feelin' tired though." The man told me. His southern drawl sounded tired. I lifted his sleeve up and frowned, there were glass fragments in the cut and he needed some stitches. "I'll be right back."

Quietly and quickly, I headed downstairs and got a few things. Bandages, needle and thread, water, tweezers and a battery powered latern. I returned to the man and got situated. I had never sowed a man's arm shut before, only a gaping hole on a article of clothing but I guess there is always a first for everything.

"This is going to hurt. Please, what ever you do, stay quiet. We do not need any attention drawn to us." I told him sterly. In return I got a grunt and I just smiled. Taking a deep breath, I got to work.

**Hours later**

I sat beside the man, watching him sleep. He had passed out a few times, probably from blood loss. When he came too the last time, after I had finished, I fed the poor man and gave him something to drink. You could tell he was starving by the way he groveled his food into his mouth quickly.

He rolled over and opened his eyes to look at me, I was afraid I had waken him up.

"Thanks.." He whispered quitely.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "No problem. May I ask what your name is?" I scooted closer without realizing it and moved his hair out of his beautiful blue eyes.

"Daryl Dixon." He replied, sitting up slowly.

"Well Daryl, my name is Carol Peletier. It's nice to meet you. What were you doing, riding around out there bleeding like you were?"

Daryl shrugged a little. "You know when a dog is about to die, he goes off and finds a place? I think I was more or less going to do that. I knew I needed to wrap my arm, but every place I tried had walkers in them, and I knew I was too weak to deal with very many of them."

I just nodded. A loud clap made me jump and I clicked off the latern, only leaving the small candle lit as I slowly walked to the window and outside. A storm was rolling in, hopefully the rain would be heavy enough to keep the walkers at bay for a few days. Quickly, I shut the curtain and walked back over to his bedside.

"Looks like a storm is coming. Maybe the rain will keep the walkers away. In the morning, if it is still raining, I'll turn the generators on briefly so you can shower. Looks like it's been a while."

Darly nodded. "Hey uh, Carol?" I smiled, I kind of liked the way my name sounded on his lips.

"Yes Daryl?" I replied.

"Thanks again."


	3. Every Storm Brings a Rainbow

Every Storm Brings a Rainbow

I woke up some time during the night and made my way into what appeared to be the living room. I squinted to see by candle light, the rain was pounding on the roof and when I looked outside, you couldn't see a thing. I stopped in front of a picture of Carol and a little girl. She resembled Carol, probably her daughter.

"Everything okay? Are you hurting?" A soft voice said from the couch. I turned quickly, almost putting out the candle.

"Oh. Yeah, thank you. I don't sleep much these days." I flashed her quick smile. Carol sat up and turned her lantern on. I sat down in the recliner and looked at her. Really looking at her for the first time.

For an older woman, she was very beautiful. The stress of being alone in a world like this was straining on her. She looked so frail, like she could snap at any moment. "Who's the girl?" I asked, looking from her to the picture of the girl and then back to her.

Without speaking, she got up and walked over to where it sat, picking it up and walking back to the couch. "My daughter, Sophia." A small tear slid down her face and I instantly regretted asking her.

"You have to understand first. My husband was abusive. I was always afraid that he would, I don't know, sexually harass her." She frowned, touching the frame. "They left me here. Ed and Sophia, that is. I had been begging for us to go to Atlanta to the refugee center they were having. He kept saying it was the government tricking us, but the next day, I woke up and I was all alone."

I didn't know what to say, it was sad to hear that she was left all alone. I'm surprised that she was still alive. She patted the spot next to her on the couch and I got up, taking the spot next to her. "You know what it's like, don't you? Who did it to you?" She asked quietly. I guess she had seen the scars.

It wasn't any of her damn business and I was about to tell her so, but something about her made me stop. I looked over at her, staring into her blue eyes and I cracked. "My dad and my brother." I told her softly. I never told anyone that, I think because they would never understand but with her, it's different. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I stood up really quick and headed back to the bedroom I was staying in. Feeling like a child for leaving like I had, almost as if I had stomped off to pout. I heard footsteps and I listened at the door. They stopped in front of my door and I could hear a soft sob escape. That's when I noticed I was in her daughter's room.

The walls were purple with butterflies on them. The bedspread was pink with peace signs on them. The footsteps soon faded away and I cracked the door to watch as she headed towards her room. I felt a little bad for walking away, I just didn't like contact. Especially by woman, the only one I was comfortable with was my mother who died when I was young.

Shutting the door, I walked over to the bed and sat down. The urge to go to her was growing. Why, I had no clue. This woman was nothing to me, but yet I wanted nothing more than to go to her and take away her pain. If Merle were here, he would punch me and call me Darylina.

But you know what? Merle wasn't here. No one was but me and Carol. With my mind made up, I got up and headed out into the hallway. Slowly, I walked up to her door and just listened; silence. Maybe she was sleeping. Slowly, I raised my hand to knock when the door swung open. She flinched slightly at my raised hand and I dropped it quickly. "Sorry.." She whispered quietly.

I shook my head at her apology, "Don't be. I, uh- just wanted to see if you were okay. That's all." I chickened out at the last minute to tell her I was sorry. Her expression changed a little, as if she weren't expecting him to check up on her. "I'll see you in the morning then." I told her quickly before turning and heading off to the room I was staying in. My hand was on the knob when she spoke.

"Daryl always remember, after every storm it brings a rainbow. Might seem rainy for now, but it can't rain forever." She then backed up and shut her door. I stared at her closed door, wondering what in the world she might have meant by that. Turning the knob, I went inside and over to the bed. I laid down and stared up at the ceiling. Sometime during the night I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of humming and the rain pounding on the roof. Getting up slowly, I walked out to see Carol making breakfast, her head snapped up at the sound of the door opening and me walking out. "Morning! Breakfast will be done in a minute. Come on out here." She told me as she finished frying the bacon and put it on a plate, then set it down on the table.

I walked out slowly and walked over as she sat down next to me. "I have the generators running so that I could cook. I'll leave them running long enough for you to shower and I'll wash your clothes for you." She told me with a smile. I just nodded as I began to eat.

After breakfast, she handed me a change of clothes I could wear while I waited on my clothes. She then left me to shower. I headed into the bathroom and stripped quickly, setting my dirty clothes just outside of the door for her to get. Quickly, I turned the water on and stepped in. It felt so nice to shower in a real shower again. Lately, cleaning up in a cold lake didn't seem to be quite the same.

I stood there under the running water for what felt like forever. I finally washed my gritty hair and almost laughed, watching all the dirt washing down the drain. Grabbing a washcloth, I began scrubbing every bit of my skin that I could, layers and layers of dried dirt and blood flaking away.

Once I was clean, I shut the water off, missing it instantly as I stepped out and toweled off. I hadn't looked at the clothes she had given me until just now. A plain gray shirt and some sweats. From the pictures, they didn't appear to be her husbands; maybe she took them from someone else's house.

Shaking my thoughts away, I walked out to see her sitting on the couch looking through something. "Have a nice shower? Your clothes are in the dryer now. If Ed did anything right, it was giving me the best washer and dryer out there. My place was in the kitchen and laundry room." She told me without looking up.

I walked closer and realized it was a photo album. Carol was touching a picture, rubbing it as if she could touch the person in the picture. "This picture was taken right after she was born and I had rested. Twelve years ago, seems like it was only yesterday." She pulled the picture out and handed it to me as I sat down.

I looked at it carefully. Ed was nowhere to be found in the picture, I wondered if he was even there. "Where was your husband?" I asked as I handed her the picture back. She took it and stood up, walking over to the window to pull the blanket back to reveal nothing but sheets of rain pounding down. "I don't know. All I know was I was going to be a mother to the most beautiful little girl in the world. She lit up my world like you wouldn't believe. Do you have any children Daryl?" She asked, dropping the blanket and turning towards me.

I just shook my head and she nodded. "Maybe, if this ever ends, you can experience what it is like to be a father." The comment was thoughtful in a way, but it scared me to think I would be responsible for something so little and tiny. Something breakable. "Yeah, maybe." I replied dryly.

"Rain will be letting up by morning, and then you will be able to leave." She told me quietly. I felt as though she wanted me to leave.

"You're not comin'?" I asked almost in disbelief. She couldn't stay here, she would certainly die.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't want to impose."

I snorted in reply and she raised a brow at me. "Nonsense woman. I'll take ya back to the group I'm holed up with."

"Thank you, suppose I should gather a few things together. I can follow behind you in my neighbors SUV; I grabbed the keys to it when I got supplies from her house." Her voice grew softer as she said the last part. This world would take some time getting used to and doing it alone has to be hard.

She turned and I watched her head towards the laundry room. Moments later she emerged with a basket full of clothes. She sat down and began to hum as she began folding clothes. I began to feel weird just standing there so I sat down. "Got any alcohol around here?" I asked questionly. I felt stupid instantly after, she husband was abusive and alcohol probably fueled him.

When a laugh escaped her lips, I looked over at her confused. "Yes, I do. We'll break it out later though; all I have is a couple bottle of wine, hope that's okay?" I just nodded, it was better than nothing.


	4. Let it Rain, Let it Pour

**Disclaimer is as always. (: This chapter has some sexual content & cussing. Enjoy! (;**

I didn't see Daryl again until later on that night. He'd changed into some fresh clothes. I watched as he walked about the house, without the layers of dirt on him, I began to notice how handsome he was. How the man was not married dumbfounded me; besides his attitude.

I'd gotten some wine glasses, the wine and some candles out. Being dark out, it'd be best not to turn the lights on so I just shut the generator off. "You look mighty handsome this evening. Wine?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and lifted up a glass. He just nodded. I pour his glass and then mine. Grabbing the bottle, I tucked it under my arm and then picked up our glasses, bringing them over to the couch.

"Thank you." He told me as I handed him his glass. I began to take a sip and half way through I gave up and downed it. Man did it taste good. This caused a laugh to escape his lips as he watched me. Playfully, I stuck my tongue out and poured me another. "Tell me Dixon. Why are you not married?"

Daryl downed his glass and poured him another one before he replied. "Aint ever been with a woman. All I've ever needed was my bow. How come you married an asshole?"

Normally I would have flinched at a comment like that, but the wine was beginning to flow in my blood stream and I was starting to feel warm and fuzzy. "He wasn't like that in the beginning. They never are, it until you're married a year when they start. Little by little it gets worse. I never left him because I was scared too." I finished off my glass again and got another before I continued.

"Tried too once. He beat me so bad; I was hospitalized for 3 weeks." I watched the emotions displayed on his face changed within a blink of an eye. By now I was tipsy and only getting drunker. A loud thunder clap made me jump and then giggle.

I stood up and began to sway with my glass, then began to dance. "Daryl? You ever danced with anyone before?" He just shook his head as he smiled, watching me dance drunk was probably the funniest thing ever. I finished off my glass and set it down, then grabbed his hand and pulled him up to dance with me. At first he was reluctant, but then he set his glass down and began to dance with me.

*Daryl*

I had no clue what I was doing. I was feeling a little tipsy but nothing more. Carol on the other hand, was full out drunk. I awkwardly put my arms around her and she laughed before guiding them to hold her around the waist. I'd watched people in love on movies dance like this, never actually done it before.

No words were exchanged as we danced from side to side; our only music was the rain falling on the rooftop making a soft continuous thud sound. Carol rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. She was so close, it scared me a little to be this close to someone; especially a woman. "Tonight is a beautiful night." She whispered softly. I just nodded, afraid to speak. "Daryl?" I looked down at her as she lifted her head and opened her eyes.

I watched the candle light flicker on her beautiful blue eyes and I felt speechless, her beauty was more than I could handle. Yeah, on the outside she appeared to be this older woman with short gray hair who has been abused and battered. But inside, behind those beautiful blue eyes, there held a woman who was strong, independent and the most caring person I'd ever met.

Mentally, I was kicking myself. Maybe it was the alcohol setting in. "Yes?" I asked. My breathing hitched a little when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I was stunned at my own body's reaction to the kiss. My lips had a mind of their own as the kissed hers back. Her lips were soft and gentle.

When she pulled back, I felt the urge to meet hers with mine again in another kiss. Thirty-two years of never being with a woman has that effect on you. Especially when drunk. She smiled and that's all it took before my lips came crashing down onto hers in a gentle, urge kiss.

Before I knew it, she was pushing my shirt off and over my head, letting it fall to the floor. She tucked a finger into my belt loop and pulled away, leading me by my loop towards her room. My brain didn't have time to register what was happening; the alcohol had set in completely. I was for once, thankful for the rain.

As soon as we reached the bedroom, I shut the door and pushed her up against it, bringing my lips back down onto hers. I felt her hands furiously tugging at my belt and working at my button and zipper. My erection was straining against my jeans until she unzipped my pants and began to push them down.

I stepped out of them quickly and began to undress her. She guided my hands over her body after we were both naked. I let her run her fingers down my chest and along the length of me, making me shiver with pleasure. I was so pent up, I thought I'd burst at her touch.

With a grin, she pushed me onto the bed and crawled on top. Without hesitating, she pushed me inside of her and let out a moan. Her moan turned me on even more as I rolled her over and began to thrust into her. For the first time since the world had gone to shit, it felt as though it was just another day. Like there wasn't something outside trying to eat us. Tonight had been the best night I'd ever had, all because of this woman who was lying under me, her eyes closed and those beautiful sounds coming out of her mouth.

We did it several times through the night and when we weren't, we were wrapped in each other's arms like we had been lovers for quite some time now. When morning came, she was right. I could only hear distant moans. My head was hurting and when I opened my eyes, she was gone.

Getting up, I dressed and headed into the kitchen. I don't know what possessed me, but I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Morning beautiful, why didn't you wake me?" I felt her lean into my embrace and I snuggled into the crook of her neck, causing her to giggle. "I figured you were pretty worn out after last night."

She turned in my arms and kissed me. I never wanted it to end. She pulled away way too soon and I almost whimpered. "I already loaded up the SUV; I rolled your bike up near the door so we can go instantly. Walkers are slim today, rain probably slowed them down. I'm ready when you are."

I nodded to her and gave her a soft, quick kiss and headed to the living room to put my shoes on. Once they were on, I looked out the window, it was clear. She'd walked up behind me, fire poker in hand at the ready. "Coast is clear, c'mon." I took her hand and opened the door slowly to peer out, still clear. Quickly, I ran her over to the SUV and opened the door for her.

"Follow behind me. If the shit hits the fan, I'm riding with you. I see you already loaded my stuff up with yours." She smiled and nodded, she opened her mouth to say something but I quickly kissed her and shut the door. Looking around, I ran to my bike, fired it up and took off. I checked to make sure she was behind me before I sped up and lead her back to camp.


	5. Still Alive

**Disclaimer: See other chapters before. Last chapter was pretty out of character for Daryl wasn't it? Good. Loved it. (: **

I watched Daryl drive ahead of me, my heart pounding the entire time. At any moment I was afraid that a herd would come. We drove for a while. Everything seemed to be normal besides the few walkers that were walking around. When we drove down an old winding dirt road leading up the mountain, I knew we were getting close to his camp.

My heart began to pound as people came into view. Daryl parked his bike and I pulled up beside him. It looked as though they had an attack that night. Bodies were burnt and graves had been dug. They were standing there, staring at us. Daryl walked over and opened my door for me and smiled, taking my hand.

"I found her. She took me in when it rained and bandaged up my arm. Everyone, this is Carol." There was a wave of hellos and people coming up and introducing themselves. A dark-haired woman, Lori, came up and walked me over to a chair and sat down with me.

A group of men rounded the corner of the RV and that's when I spotted him. I let out a gasp and he looked at me, a smile grew on his lips and suddenly, I wanted to be anywhere but here. "Well, look what we have here. Thought you'd been ate by now."

"Yeah, nice to see you too Ed." I snarled out at him. Daryl turned his head to look at us and my eyes met his. Emotions flew in his face, emotions that I didn't know. He walked over to me and I flinched away from him, leaning right into Lori's arms. "What'd you say to me?" He snapped, lifting his hand up to strike me.

Daryl had his crossbow lifted, pointed right into the side of his head and a dark-haired man, Lori's husband Rick, had his gun pointed at the other side of his head. "Do it and you'll be a sorry sum bitch." Daryl snarled out, pushing his bow against his face with each word. Ed dropped his hands. "Alright, alright." He muttered.

I took that moment to look around, I saw only one kid running around. Lori and Rick's son and my heart sank. "Sophia. Where is she?" I asked aloud. Ed just turned and started walking away. This angered me; he took her away from me and couldn't even watch her. "ED!" I yelled, standing up. All the years of anger were boiling up in blood and I was ready to kill. "I asked you a damn question! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" by now, I was screaming. I hoped walkers heard; I'd love to throw them Ed to chew on. It was Rick who answered, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"We got attacked the other night and afterwards, we left and headed to the highway. We were bombarded by a herd and one chased her into the woods. I went after her, and I told her to head back to the highway, but when I got back, she was nowhere to be found. We had to come back to leave a note for Daryl. That's when y'all found us.

I shook Rick's hand away as I stormed after Ed, grabbing the axe that was propped up against a chair and lifted it to swing. Watching Ed cower back made me grin. "Yeah, you don't like it, do you? You are a sorry, low-life piece of trash and I hope to God that you get bit. I will kill you with a grin on my face, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" As I spoke, I'd lowered the axe until I screamed at him, I raised it again.

Daryl came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as Rick took the axe away from me, he spun me around and headed away from Ed. I thrashed against him but it was useless, he was too strong for me. Giving up, I just let him carry me as I broke down. My little girl was missing and her father didn't even try to look for her. Another man stepped up and went after her.

"Can I ride with you?" I asked Daryl quietly through my tears. He just nodded. "Gotta load up my bike, sit tight I'll be back." I nodded as Lori walked over to me. "You okay sweetie?" I looked up when she spoke, my eyes watching Ed looking around at everyone. "I'm okay, as can be considering. Can you drive my SUV? I'm going to ride with Daryl; the air will clear my mind."

Lori was about to answer when a blonde woman walked up. "Shane and I can honey. You just worry about your little girl." I smiled at her, Andrea and nodded. Lori had informed me she had lost her sister. "Andrea? I'm sorry to hear about your sister." I told her quietly. She just gave me a tight-lipped smile and walked away.

Everyone was double-checking that they had everything when Daryl came running into camp. All eyes on him.

*Daryl*

"Where the fuck is Merle?" I yelled out. After I calmed Carol down, I went looking for him, checking all the bodies. No Merle. Everyone was silent, like they knew but didn't want to say. Rick stepped forward, his hands raised. Must have been a cop technique because Shane was right behind him, shotgun in hands. "Now Daryl," he began, "When we were in Atlanta to get guns and ammo, he was being unruly, shouting and shooting. Causing a scene and attacking everyone. So I chained him to the roof."

I was silent, letting it sink in. "You left my brother?" I asked as anger surged through me. "We're going back to get him!" Rick told me hastily and I shook my head. "Nothing can kill Merle but Merle." I told him. _I hope. _

I felt a familiar hand touch my arm and I flinched, jerking my arm away from the person. I turned to yell but it died in my throat once I saw it was Carol. She silently wrapped her arms around me waist, hugging me. Not wanting to be rude, I wrapped my arms around her small frame, remembering what it was like to hold her against me as we rocked together as one. Now that she was by my side, it seemed as though I could make it through anything.

Her husband rounded the corner and grabbed her by the collar, jerking her away from me. "You stay away from my wife, you nasty redneck." He snarled out, dragging a crying Carol away from me. It felt like everything was always against me. I watched as he threw her to the ground and walked away. She looked at her, her expression telling me she was sorry. I turned away, looks like I would have to learn to avoid her. There was no other way around it looked like.

**A/N- **Sorry it's been a while since my last update! The next chapter will be set at Hershel's farm, so time to fast forward a bit for the juicy parts. ;) thanks to everyone for sticking through this with me!


End file.
